Myocardial protection during aortic occlusion (AO) utilizing potassium chloride cardioplegia was evaluated in 24 dog experiments. Ventricular function (Sarnoff curves) was compared before and after one hour of vented cardiopulmonary bypass (CPB) at 30 degrees C. in five groups.